Reset
by Skylar Otsu
Summary: Tao lupa jika Kris Wu dapat memanipulasi waktu dan tubuhnya sedemikian rupa. (ShortFic!)


Warn! PWP!

 **.**

 **.**

Keringatnya bercucuran, membasahi seluruh lekuk tubuhnya bagai di dalam sauna. Ruangan ini tidak panas, cenderung dingin karena _air conditioner_ malah, tapi Tao merasa dirinya tengah berada di depan pintu Neraka yang membuatnya mendadak ingin lenyap.

Kedua matanya memperhatikan sosok Huang Xiaoming ayahnya yang tengah serius memperhatikan presentasi seorang kreator sebuah perusahaan game besar. Tubuhnya berguncang ketika Mr. Martin, CEO dari Vortex Production yang menyokong dana project pembuatan video game kedua yang duduk di ujung meja sebelah kanan meluncurkan pertanyaan pada pria berkacamata sang kreator.

"Aah! Ahh! Ah Kris!" ia menjerit disela-sela suara serak Mr. Martin yang belum selesai melontarkan pertanyaan.

Keningnya bertumpu pada meja rapat di hadapannya, tubuhnya membungkuk dan kedua tangannya mencengkram erat pinggiran meja bercat hitam itu.

"Ku rasa kita harus membuat _game_ yang berbeda dari yang sudah beredar di pasaran. Kita semua tahu, para remaja banyak sekali yang memainkan _game_ sejenis _Mobile Legends_ , _Mobile Arena,_ bahkan yang terbaru muncul AOV" itu suara Mr. Fujioka yang duduk di sisi kiri meja rapat. Sebagai Developer yang berasal dari Negri Matahari Terbit, laki-laki yang sudah lama terjun di industri _game_ itu tentu idenya akan sangat diperhitungkan.

"Oh _Lord_!" Tao memekik lagi, tubuhnya belum berhenti menghentak-hentak, nyaris membuat dahinya terluka karena benturan. Sementara lelaki gagah bersurai madu di belakang tubuhnya tak mengeluarkan suara apapun, karena nafasnya yang panas menyapu sepanjang bahu hingga ke telinganya.

Membakar tubuh licinnya yang sudah amat sangat basah.

Tao merutuk, mengumpat, apapun yang bisa dia lakukan dalam hati. Kedua telinganya menerima berbagai jenis suara yang berbeda di dalam ruang rapat itu. Suara Ayahnya bersama rekan-rekan bisnisnya yang sedang berdiskusi tentang _project game_ kedua setelah _project_ pertama bersama perusahaan Kris sukses, lalu suara nafas yang terdengar diantara erangan penuh gairah yang berasal dari laki-laki Wu yang sedang menggagahi tubuhnya.

Di ruang rapat.

Ya. Ruang Rapat.

"Oh...aku benar-benar merindukan mu, _cherrie_ "mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang kecil Tao yang penuh _hickey_ dan bekas merah karena telapak tangannya yang besar.

Ketiga pria berbalut jas formal yang duduk di meja itu tak melihat. Benar-benar tak melihat.

Otot besar berurat nan panjang ㅡTao selalu terkesan dengan lengkungannya yang erotisㅡ milik Kris tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali menjebol lubang kecilnya yang Tao yakini kini memerah hebat. Paha tebal lelaki itu menampar pantatnya yang kini telah merona. Tao mengerang, mendesah dan sedikit memaki Kris yang semakin liar mendorong penis kebanggaannya masuk, menghancurkan lubangnya yang semakin lama malah semakin menyempit.

Kemeja putih yang dikenakannya saat datang bersama sang Ayah ke kantor hari ini adalah satu-satunya kain yang melekat di tubuhnya yang basah. Kris tak keberatan jika harus menyetubuhi Putra rekan bisnisnya itu dengan pakaian yang masih melekat, hanya saja celana satin hitamnya sudah teronggok di bawah kakinya sejak 30 menit yang lalu.

Kris menggila. Hanya beberapa hari tak berada di dekat pemuda Huang yang manis membuatnya rindu hampir mati. Bukan salahnya jika di hari mereka bertemu setelah tuntutan pekerjaan yang menyebalkan -baginya- ia langsung melampiaskan frustasi seksnya pada si cantik Tao yang menurutnya semakin menggairahkan.

Dan penis besarnya belum merasa puas setelah dua kali memuntahkan cairan jantannya di lubang kecil milik Taonya sementara pemuda itu nyaris ambruk menubruk lantai andai lengan kanan kekar Kris tidak melingkari pinggangnya yang ramping.

"Bagaimana menurut anda Mr. Wu? Kurasa gagasan Mr. Martin menarik"

Nafasnya agak berat, namun tak sampai terengah-engah seperti Tao yang berada di pelukannya -bersandar. Menganggukkan kepala ringan dengan keping abu-abu tajam yang tertuju paya layar presentasi.

"Bisakah kita me- _redisgn_ karakter-karakternya? Saya meresa jika _design_ yang saat ini kurang menarik" suaranya tebal dan dalam, sangat stabil seperti tidak pernah melakukan persenggamaan panas sebanyak 2 ronde sebelumnya.

Mr. Fujioka menganggukkan kepalanya setuju, mencoret-coret sesuatu pada kertas di meja. "Ya, saya setuju. Kita harus me- _design_ ulang karakternya"

Mudah baginya mengangkat tubuh semampai Tao, sementara dia menyeret kursi di sampingnya dan duduk di sana dengan sisa sperma yang berada di ujung kepala penisnya.

"Konsumen lebih menyukai karakter dengan kostum rumit dan tegas. Karakter seksi atau karakter imut yang kuat" memposisikan Tao duduk di pangkuannya, kedua tangannya meraba dada berisi sang Huang manis yang bersandar lelah di dadanya dengan mata terpejam.

"Omong-omong, kemana putramu? Dia bisa memberi masukan sebagai penikmat _game_ " Mr. Martin melemparkan tatapan penuh tanya pada Huang Xiaoming.

"Entahlah, sepertinya Zitao ke kamar mandi dan belum kembali"

"Mungkin dia bosan berada dalam 1 ruangan bersama 3 laki-laki tua yang terlalu banyak bicara" Mr. Fujioka terkekeh kecil.

Kris hanya tersenyum mendengar itu, selagi jemari panjangnya berkerja memilin tonjolan mungil di dada Tao dan membuat si manis itu melenguh.

Tidak pernah ia se-bersyukur ini menjadi makhluk separuh manusia, separuh malaikat dan dominan iblis. Kris bisa saja merebahkan Tao di atas meja rapat dan melanjutkan menggagahi si manis berparas ayu itu di sana selagi ketiga rekan bisnisnya berdiskusi tentang _project_ gabungan mereka.

Haruskah dirinya berterima kasih pada Tuhan kali ini? Atau kah berterima kasih pada Huang Xiaoming yang telah mempertemukannya dengan Tao?

Sekali pun Kris tidak pernah menggunakan kekuatannya memanipulasi sebelumnya. Tidak sebelum ia mengetahui jika rekan bisnisnya Huang memiliki Putra bertubuh semampai pemilik senyum secerah musim semi dan sifat baik hati yang murni.

"Kita belum selesai, sayang" berbisik tepat di telinga kanan Tao. Yang direspon dengungan tak jelas oleh si manis itu.

"Lelah Kris, sudah..." menggumam merasakan tenaganya belum kembali. Menngecup pipi basah karena keringat, Kris mencubit tonjolan kecil Tao yang memerah.

"Apa selama aku pergi Taozi ku nakal, hm?"

Kepala dengan surai dicat sewarna madu itu bergoyang pelan, sebagai jawaban.

"Taozi merindukan ku?"

Menganggukkan kepala, tapi kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kris terkekeh, menghentikan jari-jarinya yang memilin tonjolan kecil Tao, kemudian ia menghisap bahu basah si manis yang sudah cukup banyak _hickey_ di sana.

"Kenapa..."

"Hmm?"

"Kita sedang di dalam ruang rapat, kau tahu...dan kau malah menyetubuhi ku di sini" Tao menggerutu lemas.

Mencium rambutnya yang juga basah, Kris meyahut "Karena aku sudah tidak bisa menahan terlalu lama. 3 hari jauh darimu membuatku nyaris gila" masih berbisik, tangannya membuka paha tebal Tao, meloloskan penisnya yang masih mengacung di selangkangan si manis, lalu menutup kembali paha sintal itu.

Tao membuka matanya lelah, melihat Ayahnya dan kedua rekan bisnisnya yang masih berdiskusi, lalu pindah pada segumpal otot berukuran besar yang mengganjal di antara pahanya. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika dirinya selalu berdebar melihat kejantanan pria yang sudah 3 bulan menjadi kekasihnya itu. Sejak insiden dirinya terjebak dalam _game_ buatan Kris dan lelaki itu mengatakan perasaannya, Tao sepenuhnya terjerat.

"Sentuh ujungnya, kau belum membelainya sama sekali hmm" perintah dengan suara lembut itu membuat Tao semakin berdebar.

Lihat bagian kepalanya yang seperti jamur, memerah marah dengan hiasan cairan lengket bening keputihan yang berbau khas. Tao menggerakkan tangan kanannya menyentuh kepala jamur penis besar itu, lalu mengusapnya.

Kris mengeram, menyadarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi _ergonomic_ yang ditempatinya dengan mata terpejam, kedua tangannya melingkari pinggang sempit Tao. Ia menikmati tangan lembut terampil yang tengah memijat kejantanannya.

Tao merasakan nafasnya kembali memberat, wajahnya panas dan tangannya tak berhenti bergerak memanjakan gumpalan otot besar itu. Saling bergesekan dengan kesejatiannya yang juga agak mengacung karena aktifitasnya kini. Bibirnya terasa lembab, lidahnya mencuri keluar ketika setitik precum muncul di kepala penis Kris.

Berterima kasihlah pada tubuh kekasihnya yang elastis karena latihan _wushu_ rutin setiap minggunya, Tao membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan mudah hingga lidahnya dapat mencecap kepala jamur di genggamannya.

"Ahh ya...Taozi ku sangat pintar" Kris mendesis nikmat, mencengkram sisi tubuh kekasih manisnya yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 3 sekolah menengah atas.

Memejamkan mata dengan mulut penuh batang kejantanan Kris yang berdenyut senang, Tao merasakan bibir dan rongga mulutnya penuh sesak juga terbakar. Cairan di ujung kepala jamur itu tak hentinya keluar, membuat isi mulutnya semakin becek dan lubangnya kembali berkedut.

Salahkan laki-laki berusia 30 tahun rekan bisnis Ayahnya itu yang sudah memacarinya dan mengatakan jika Kris serius dengannya.

Sudah berapa kali mereka melakukannya? Entahlah, Tao tidak yakin.

Kris mengeram semperti pejantanan yang ingin kawin, Tao melepaskan genggamannya pada batang besar itu dan mengeluarkan isinya dengan mulut penuh cairan sang kekasih. Menelannya susah payah karena sensasi panas hingga menggelitik isi perutnya.

"Sudah ya? Aku lelah dan Ayah pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tidak kembali" menolehkan kepala ke balik bahunya, Tao menemukan keping abu-abu jernih menatapnya tajam. "Kris?"

"Beri aku ciuman"

Tao memberengut, namun tak urung menuruti lelaki dewasa itu, memberinya kecupan di bibirnya yang tebal. Melepaskan ciumannya kemudian, Tao tersenyum hanya untuk memancing lengkungan tipis di bibir kekasihnya.

Dia tahu jika Kris belum merasa puas dengan persetubuhan mereka. Tapi ayolah, sejak rapat dimulai laki-laki itu sudah menyerangnya dan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memanipulasi keadaan sehingga ketiga pria lain di ruangan itu tidak akan melihat dirinya yang sedang disetubuhi oleh Kris. Dan Tao juga merasa tidak enak pada Ayahnya, karena dirinya lah yang _ngotot_ ingin ikut rapat, sementara Kris memanfaatkan momen saat dirinya meminta izin untuk ke kamar mandi hingga seolah dirinya tak kunjung kembali sejak berpamitan.

 _Kekasihnya memang sangat licik._

"Bagaimana kalau aku menolak?" senyuman yang tak diharapkan Tao muncul di bibirnya yang tebal.

Pemuda manis itu memberengut dengan dahi berkerut dalam.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau" membalikkan tubuh, hendak berdiri tapi pinggangnya masih dicengkram erat. "Kris!"

"Kau melupakan satu hal Taozi"

"Apa?" menoleh lagi untuk melihat sepasang mata abu yang berkilat.

"Kau lupa jika aku bisa memilih _reset_ _button_ "

"Huh?" Tao mengerutkan dahi tak mengerti.

Sebuah ciuman diberikan tepat di bibirnya, tak sempat memejamkan mata saat Tao merasakan keadaan di sekeliling berputar lalu melebur menjadi satu. Ketika Kris menjauhkan bibirnya yang seksi, Tao menyadari jika dirinya tak lagi berada di pangkuan lelaki itu. Tidak dalam keadaan basah, tidak dalam keadaan kacau ataupun lengket.

Berdiri di ambang pintu ruang rapat dengan kening berkerut dan ekspresi bodoh yang menggelikan.

"Sedang apa kau diam di sini Zi? Ayo masuk" Xiaoming menegur putranya yang terlihat melamun di ambang pintu.

Tao mengerjap, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan dirinya semakin kebingungan ketika melihat baik Ayahnya dan kedua rekan bisnisnya yang baru saja memasuki ruang rapat.

"Di mana Kris?" ia menggumam tak mengerti.

Tao tak henti berpikir ketika melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang rapat, hingga suara berat nan dalam yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya menghentikan kedua tungkai panjangnya.

"Maaf, apakah saya terlambat?"

Spontan menolehkan kepala ke depan pintu, Tao melotot terkejut melihat laki-laki Wu itu berdiri di sana dengan setelan jas lengkap yang sialnya sangat panas di tubuh tegapnya.

"Oh tidak Mr. Wu, kami juga baru datang" Tuan Xiaoming menyahut ramah.

Kris segera masuk dan menutup pintu ruang rapat, berjalan ke kursinya dan tersenyum pada Tao.

" _Reset button_ , _cherrie_. Kau lupa aku bisa melakukan itu. Bagimana? Sudah tidak lelah lagi kan? Kita bisa melajutkannya?"

Tao merasa ingin berteriak sekarang.

Bahkan dia tak mampu berkata-kata saat Kris menariknya ke atas pangkuan ketika rapat dimulai.

Kris Wu memang sangat amat licik.

Ingatkan Tao untuk memberi laki-laki itu pelajaran nanti.

Jika dirinya selamat masih utuh sehat sentosa setelah selesai bersenggama.

 **\- END -**

Bagi yang baca dan inget fanfic Game On! pasti nyambung :)

Maafkan diri ini, saya stres butuh asupan dan ga ada author yg update ff. Ngenes banget hidup gw :""

Wajib meninggalkan jejak!

 _Regards_ , Skylar

 **25/08/2017**


End file.
